Miku's Revenge
by RedLightningElement
Summary: Short story about the VOCALOID characters, especially the mischief that Rin and Len manage to get into, hope you enjoy!


Miku's Revenge

"No! Len! Give it back!" Miku shrieked. Len danced around the living room, holding a stuffed penguin just out of Miku's reach. _These Kagamines are more trouble than they're worth, _Miku thought. _Not only is Kagamine Rin a destructive, tyrannical, Aku no Musume under the ruse of a sweet little girl, but her brother Kagamine Len, is a total jerk! _As she thought this, Len was dodging and prancing around the room, avoiding Miku's frantic grasps for her dear penguin.

Unfortunately, Len's not as graceful as he thinks. He tripped over the coffee table and as he held out the penguin to break his fall, a sharp rip echoed through the room. Len slowly got back on his feet, now with half of a penguin in each hand. The room was utterly still. Miku suddenly stopper her panicking and froze with a look of horror on her face. Len sheepishly glanced at Miku and a flash of fear and worry crossed his face before he masked it with a laugh. "Ha ha, oops!" Len shrugged apologetically. He set the remains of the penguin on the table and skirted out of the room, avoiding Miku's frozen glare. After he left, the frozen girl slowly came back to life, livid with rage. "RIN!" She howled. She snatched the penguin up and stormed out of the room.

Rin had just walked in the house, having finished a promotional video for her new song, "Meltdown". She found it odd that Miku hadn't had anything scheduled for today. Usually she was jammed-packed with concerts, recording sessions, you name it. "Maybe I'm finally getting more fame than onè-san!" She wondered. All of the VOCALOIDS refer to each other as siblings, even though Rin and Len are the only biological siblings. While RIn was day-dreaming about red carpets and televised concerts, Miku ran up to her, tears of fresh rage streaming down her face. "Rin! thank God you're home! I've had enough of your brother!" Miku ranted the previous events to her curious imoto-san. Rin considered the situation and concluded the only proper reaction would be to take revenge. "We could always just get a new penguin..." Miku quietly suggested, noting Rin's Aku no Mosume-like expression. "Nonsense!" Rin shouted. "We will take revenge on my stupid little brother! I WILL FETCH THE RODDA-ROLLA!" Rin never could correctly pronounce the name of her favorite Toy of Destruction, the Road Roller. "Wait!" Miku said. "If we're really going to do this, then we need to do it right."

"There. Everything's in place. Do you remember your job?" Miku asked. "Of course," Rin said with a smirk on her face. "This is going to be fun."

After Len's hasty exit from the living room, he nearly sprinted to his room. "Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad," he said to his reflection in the dresser mirror. "Did you see her face? I'm doomed for sure." Len said. "RIN!" Len heard Miku's voice echo through the house. He sat on his bed in despair. "She's going to tell Rin and then life as I know it is over. I'll be living as road kill for the rest of my life. I know all too well what Rin will do. She'll get the Road Roller and make me run for my life. Didn't Master say we both owned the Road Roller? It was our signature Kagamine item. Now it's pretty much Rin's, so she has two items now, an orange and a Road Roller. It's so not fair. My only item is a banana!" Len distracted himself from the wrath of his sister with typical sibling rivalry complaints. After a while of complaining, he decided he couldn't avoid the real situation any longer. "I suppose I should apologize" Len decided. He stepped over to his door and walked out, only to see Miku standing there with a banana in her hand.

Len's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is this?" He asked. "Master told me to give this to you," Miku replied. Len's eyes widened. He could feel the crazy banana addiction beginning to cloud his mind. "What's wrong, Len? Don't you want it?" Miku proceeded to wave the banana in his face. "GIMME!" Len shouted.

"Kaito, catch!" Miku tossed the banana to Kaito, another fellow VOCALOID who just walked in the door. Kaito caught the banana and immediately grasped the situation. "Dang it Miku!" He yelped. Kaito quickly pushed past Miku into the hallway, sprinting full-speed. Len chased after Kaito shouting something about bananas and red balloons. Kaito ran to the only room he could; Luka's room. Kaito burst in, threw the banana at Luka, and jumped out of the open window. "Not again!" Luka hissed. She then gave Len a sharp slap on his head and threw the banana out the window. Len, of course, was undeterred and jumped out the window with it.

He was dismayed to see the banana gliding through the air, away from his reach. Any sensible person would have questioned this, but Len didn't care. He just wanted the stupid banana. The Banana continued to levitate towards the garage, which held the Road Roller. Rin was in position, of course. She absolutely loved her job. She pressed the remote button she held, and the banana dropped down, right in place. Len sprinted to escape, but he was too late.

SPLAT! Rin's maniacal laughter echoed through the streets. "HIHIHIHIHIHII" is almost what it sounded like. Kaito got up from his epic face-plant on the ground (from the jump out the window) and acquired a look of shock. "Rin! How could you do that?" he said. She continued to laugh. Miku and Luka came outside. Luka had a look of boredom and Miku had a look of victory. "Were you in on this?" Kaito pointed an accusing finger at Miku. "You don't know the whole story, aniki!" Miku replied.

Meanwhile, Len fell to his knees and shimmied over to the Road Roller. He had a blank expression on his face as he assessed the damage. He picked up what he could of the remains. "Ba-banana? Banana!" He threw his head back and howled. "Noooooooooooo!" Kaito ran over and comforted his younger brother. "You don't kill a man's food!" Kaito snapped at Rin and Miku. "That's not cool!" Luka snorted and walked back inside. Rin's face fell. "You know that twin-telepathy thing? Well, I'm kind of feeling it right now. It sucks." "Maybe its remorse," Kaito said. "No, it's not that. I have a strong craving for bananas right now, Rin sighed. "I so wish we didn't share the same DNA, Len." Len just made a small, choked sound. "Banana..." he whispered. Miku chuckled. "Now my revenge is complete. By the way, you owe me a new penguin and a pack of leeks.


End file.
